I'll save you
by Clouds gummy bears HP and PJO
Summary: When Ally is working the shift alone one night, and a man violates her, will Austin be Ally's saving grace? I suck at summaries/titles. I spent a lot of time on this, please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

There was only 10 minutes left till closing time at Sonic Boom, and Ally was working the shift alone. Her dad was at a convention for music store owners in Hawaii. There was only one customer in the store, a man who had been coming to the store close to closing time for about a week and a half now, looking at electric guitars and amps (the display closest to the checkout counter). He always had on a black trench coat, heavy gray combat boots, and was bald with tattoos covering every inch of his skin that Ally could see. She didn't know why, but he gave her the creeps. In a loud voice, she said:

"Sir, there is only 10 minutes left until closing time, if you plan on purchasing anything tonight, you should probably do it now"

"I think I've decided what I want" he said in a deep voice. Ally glanced at his hands to see what he was buying, but he wasn't holding anything.

"Oh, really? Did you need some help getting a guitar down from the display? It took me weeks to figure out how to do it right" she said with a small laugh, walking out from behind the counter to join the man at the display.

"Which guitar would you like?" asked Ally.

"I don't want a guitar, I want you" he said in a rough voice, and then quickly grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up, and covered her mouth so she couldn't speak.

Ally started screaming, and the man threw her behind the counter. The punched her in the head and kicked her with his heavy boots several times. He was really strong. She couldn't move out of pain. The man then began doing horrible things to her. Then Ally remembered: Austin would be there in an hour and a half to practice their new song. He would save her.

*********** 1 hour later******************

The man roughly got up and put his trench coat back on.

"Tell anyone what just happened and I'll come back" he hissed. Her gave her two last, powerful kicks to her ribcage, and left the store.

Ally couldn't move, it hurt too badly. The after what felt like forever but was really just about 20 minutes, she heard the door open and fear flooded her. What it was him, her brain screamed?

"Ally?" Austin called out uncertainly. She was always waiting for him on the piano. It was a routine.

A small groan answered him, coming from behind the counter. "Calm down, she probably just fell asleep and you woke her up" he told himself. But when he reached the counter, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

A/N- Do you guys like it? If yes, I'll add chapters based on the reviews. If not, it will stay a one shot. So please review! The rating will stay T for now, but that might change to M if later on in the story if you want this continued. If I get at least 4 reviews saying to write more, I will!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi guys! 10 reviews in less than 24 hours and not a single bad one…wow! You guys made me cry happy tearsJ. Anyways, here are some clarifications on this chapter:**

**1. I have never called 911, so if the phone call in the chapter isn't how it usually goes, I'm sorry.**

**2. Austin and Ally are not dating, but they like each other although they don't know that the other likes them.**

**3. And Ally never dated Dallas.**

**That's about it, and so without further ado: CHAPTER TWO! (Ha-ha that rhymed)**

The second Austin saw her; he whipped out his cell phone and called the police.

"Hello, my friend was hurt in Sonic Boom… Mall of Miami…. Ally Dawson… thank you. He hung up.

For a minute he just stared at her. Then he knelt in front of her and held out his arms, without saying anything. She crawled into them, and began to sob quietly into his shirt. He shifted them so that Ally was on his lap and his arms were locked around her. He kept stroking her hair and saying the same thing over and over into her ear:

"It's ok, he's gone, it's just me, and nobody is going to hurt you."

She just kept crying. They sat like that for about 10 minutes, which is when the police arrived. They laid Ally on a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance, Austin right behind them. He sat in the back of the ambulance with her, holding her hand and drawing circles with his thumb on her palm to try to comfort her. After about 5 minutes (the hospital was half an hour away, even in an ambulance) he broke the silence.

"Ally, who did this to you?" he asked softly.

"The man in the trench coat and boots who kept coming in to look a guitars." She replied in a tiny voice.

Austin felt a huge bubble of rage rising in him at that man. This was Ally Dawson. She was shy and sweet and the most generous person in the world, and he hurt her in a way that can't be forgiven. He kept drawing circles on her palm.

"I'll kill him, Ally. I'll choke the life out of him" Austin growled.

"No Austin... I shouldn't have even told you or let you call the police… he said if I told anyone that h-he'd come back" she said in a shaking voice.

"Over my dead body" Austin said, looking down at her. Every time he looked at her his heart broke all over again.

Ally gave him a faint smile, and then they pulled into the hospital.

*********** 2 hours later************

Austin was still holding Ally's hand as she slept in the hospital bed. Out of nowhere, she began yelling in her sleep.

"No, please! Stop, please sir, stop." she yelled.

Austin shook her awake

"Ally it's just a dream." Austin spoke gently.

She began crying again, and Austin crawled in her bed, and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Just go to sleep, Ally, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you."

But Ally never heard him say those words, because she had already fallen asleep with her head in the crook of Austin's neck, and didn't awake until morning.

**A/N- Did you guys like it? I hope you did. I know that hospitals have visiting hours, but for this story, let's pretend they don't because that was a cute Auslly moment, at least to me. So, I have a poll: Later in the story do you want Ally to have her attacker's baby? Review yes or no. I don't know if I want it or not, but it might be an interesting twist. Just wanted to know- I may or may not write that. The amount of chapters in this story is up to you, but there will defiantly be at least two more. But if you want, this story could have more than 40 chapters. It all depends on you ;) So review, tell me your thoughts, answer the poll, and give me some feedback! Until Next tim **


	3. An :(

Hi guys! I know I haven't uploaded in days, and that's because I have written out Ch.3 6 times. I can't decide how I want to it go. And tomorrow we are going to Chicago until Monday, and I don't have a laptop, so I can't update then either! Life sucks. But here is my promise to you: By the time I return from Chicago, I will have written Ch.3 on paper, and then all I have to do is type it up! So please bear with me. I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can. But here are my questions for you:

What do you want to happen in Chapter 3?

Do you want Ally's dad to come home straight away or stay in Hawaii?

And last but not least, how many chapters do you guys want this story to be?

It's all up to you. And just so you know, Ally will not be having the attacker's baby. I don't think I could write that, nor do I actually want to. So, answer these questions in a review, vent about not being able to read a new chapter yet, (*sarcasm* because my story is just so good, right?) and let me know how you like the story so far! thanks, and I'll update as soon as I can!

Emma


	4. Chapter 3

Ally woke up with Austin's arms wrapped tightly around her torso, with her head in the space between Austin's head and shoulder. Austin was singing softly into her ear;

"I just wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain, purple rain, purple rain. "

Ally slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Austin… why are you singing Prince into my ear?" she asked quietly.

Austin turned red and started stuttering: "Um, you were screaming in your sleep so I decided to try singing because it works on my baby cousins and I know you like Prince, so yeah." He said nervously.

Ally giggled and said

"That's sweet, Austin. Thank you."

"It was nothing. " Austin mumbled, and Ally sighed in content, and leaned into Austin, closing her eyes.

***************** 1 hour later*****************

Ally had been released from the hospital because nothing was broken, the only wrong with her was "the emotional damage, and the worst case of bruising I've seen in my 57 years." as the doctor said, and Austin was trying to convince Ally to call her dad. Of course, the police already had, but he wanted to talk to Ally personally.

"Ally, it's your dad. It's not like Trish or Dez or anything. Just your dad." Austin tried.

Ally groaned "I have to tell Trish and Dez too! "

Austin tried to compromise: "If you call your dad, I'll call our friends. "

"Fine" Ally mumbled, snatching her phone out of his hand.

Ally talked to her dad for about ten minutes, during which she said "I'm fine", a lot.

She handed the phone to Austin.

Austin hung up with her dad, and handed back her phone.

"You're staying at my place until your dad's convention ends in Hawaii."

They were sitting in the lobby, and Austin helped her up. He noticed that she winced as she stood up , and anger surged in him at that sick pervert who did this to her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to him.

"Ready to face the world?" he asked.

"No."

Austin grinned at her, and walked with her out to the car. She buried her face in his chest when they walked outside. He noticed she was shaking, and tightened his arm around her. Austin helped her into the passenger seat when they got to his old, beat up Chevy. He started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. That's when he looked over at Ally and noticed that tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes. He pulled over, and cupped her face in his hand, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Ally, what's wrong? He asked softly.

A/N- **Hi everyone! Chicago was fun. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know. Life. **** Anyways, this isn't my favorite chapter. It's more of a filler, sorry. And it's SO SHORT! But my goal is to have one up by 6 pm East coast time on Thursday! Yay! REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

Ally gulped, and then began to speak,

"It's just that, well, I can't face Dez and Trish and your parents, and oh my god, what about school? And my Dad, and my mom, and my cousin Britney…" Ally started rambling.

Austin chuckled at her nervousness, and then said:

"Ally, don't worry about it. I texted Dez and Trish and all they care about is you and catching that sicko. Same with my parents. And your parents, well, all they care about is protecting you. As do I."

She let out a deep breath, and he took her hand, steering with one hand, the other drawing the circles on her palm. She rested her head on his shoulder, and there was silence until they pulled into his driveway.

Austin got out of the car, and walked around to the other side, and helped Ally out. She was sitting frozen in her seat, staring straight ahead. Austin picked her up, and set her on the ground. She reached for his hand, which he gripped tightly, drawing the circles. Slowly, they walked through his front door.

Dez and Trish were walking downstairs, yelling at each other.

Ally smiled at the sight, which is when they noticed her.

"ALLY!" yelled Dez, running over to her and tackling her to the ground.

"OW DEZ GET OFF ME I'VE GOT BRUSIES!" Ally yelled, laughing all the while.

Austin pulled Dez off him, and Trish helped Ally to her feet, and then pulled her in for a gut-wrenching hug. "Do you have any idea how much I freaked when I got Austin's text? You are never, ever working a shift alone ever again, do you understand?" Trish yelled

Ally nodded, and her best friend let go of her.

Austin reached for Ally, and Trish noticed the way she snuggled into his hug, and the way Austin was holding her like there was no tomorrow. She grinned at them, and walked into the kitchen, Austin, Ally, and Dez following suit.

Austin's mother, Stormie, was wearing a pink apron with red sauce on it, standing at the stove, stirring something. The second she saw them walk in, she put down her spoon, and raced towards Ally, and Ally found herself in Stormie's tight grip.

She released Ally, and starting talking:

"When Austin called me, I freaked out! But Austin was screaming into the phone, brainstorming different ways to kill him, and he was crying at the same time. I was-"

"MOM!" Austin yelled, embarrassed.

Ally was staring at Austin, smiling.

He gave her a nervous smile, and then turned to his mother.

"Mom, are you making spaghetti?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling

Austin cheered, and picked his mom up, spinning her around in a circle.

" .EVER! He cheered

Austin's mom was laughing, as was Ally. She loved how the littlest things got him so excited. He than grabbed Ally's hand, and pulled her upstairs.

"Austin, what are you doing?" she laughed.

Then she noticed how serious his face had gotten.

He sat her down on his bed, and held her hand, staring at her.

"Ally, I need to know what happened. They wouldn't let me read the police report because I wasn't family, and it's killing me inside."

She drew in a shaking breath, and started into his eyes.

'All right, but don't rush me. This is going to be really hard. And don't say I didn't warn you"

He nodded, and she started:

"I asked him if he need help with the display, and he picked me up, and threw me behind the counter, and started hitting me, which he did for about 5 minutes. Then he ripped off my clothes and took off his coat. He wasn't wearing anything under it. Then-"

Ally cut herself off with a sob.

Austin twirled his finger through hers, and pulled her closer to him, and waited.

"H-he got on top of me and stuck himself in me, and it-it hurt. Austin, it hurt so badly!" she cried, dropping her head onto his shoulder, shoulders violently shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cried into his shirt, while he stroked her hair.

"Was it your first time, Ally" he asked softly.

She nodded into his shirt, and he felt murderous. He wanted to kill this man, to rip out his throat. He held her tighter.

"Ally, I'm so, so sorry. I should have been there. I could have saved you. This is all my fault." He said.

Ally shook her head holding him tighter.

"Don't say that Austin, it's not true. The police said it could have happened even if you were there."

He just held her tighter.

They sat like that for about 10 minutes, until Austin heard to kitchen timer beeping.

"I think it's dinner time" he said quietly, pulling her to her feet.

Nodding, Ally grabbed Austin's hand and walked downstairs.

The dinner table was set, and everyone else was there already. They had left two chairs right next to each other open, and Austin and Ally slid into them. Everyone started chattering, and digging in.

"So, Ally, you'll be sleeping on Austin's bed. He's taking the couch.' Austin's dad said.

"No, I'll take the couch. I'm not about to kick Austin out of his own bed." said Ally.

Austin rolled his eyes, and said

"Ally, seriously, take the bed. I'll be fine."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes'

"No"

"I can do this all day, you know"

Ally groaned, giving up.

"Fine. But I"m not happy about it."

**A/n- I love you guys so much! 35 reviews! woo-hoo! So I"m really really sorry that this is 6 days late, but I've been in bed with a broken heart. My boyfriend cheated on me. Anyways, let's not get sad here. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I love the intense talking scene. I"ll try to have a new chapter up by Saturday, but no promises. See you then :)**

**-Emma**


	6. Chapter 5

After dinner, no one was tired, and they had no idea what to do.

They sat in Austin's room, with Trish and Ally sitting crossed-legged on his bed, and the boys on the floor.

Then, out of nowhere, Dez leaped onto Austin's bed, and began jumping up and down wildly. Ally lost balance and tumbled off his bed, rolling right into Austin's lap.

"Ouch." She said quietly, and Austin saw her blinking furiously, trying to hold back tears. She was NOT going to make Dez feel guilty. He was the sweetest, most naïve person she knew, and he was just trying to break the tension.

Austin automatically understood, and smiled at her, giving her his hand, which she squeezed so tightly he thought it was going to shatter his bones.

Then without warning, Dez sat down and said:

"I know what to do."

They all looked at him warily, because Dez's ideas usually involved baby penguins and Popsicles.

"Let's watch the Breakfast Club!" he said excitedly. Everyone looked at Ally.

"What? I agree with Dez; the Breakfast Club sounds good."

After setting up the movie and making popcorn, they settled down in Austin's room, with Dez sitting on the floor, Trish lying on his beanbag chair, and Austin and Ally lying on his bed with his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

By the end on the movie, Ally and Trish were full out sobbing with Ally's face turned into Austin's shoulder, but still watching, and Trish was rubbing her eyes every 5 seconds trying to stop the tears, not succeeding. Dez was just staring at the TV with an expressionless face, and Austin was quietly crying, trying to hide it.

Silently, Dez turned off the TV and just sat there. Everyone just stayed like that for about 10 minutes, until Austin cleared his throat, and said:

"I think its bedtime."

They all nodded and Trish grabbed her purse, texting her dad to come get them.

After Dez and Trish left, Austin started to get up, but Ally pulled him down.

"Stay here." she commanded.

Austin lay back down, relaxing.

Sighing, Ally leaned into him. And then spoke in a quiet voice:

"Why me, Austin? I'm a good person, I go to church. Why did he have to rape me?"

Austin froze at the word rape. He had been avoiding that word, because saying it or even thinking it made everything so much more real.

"Austin, we've got to face it. He raped me. I was raped. Rape, Austin. "

He still didn't like the word, but he knew Ally was right; he had to face it.

"I don't know why he chose you, Ally. Or why he wanted to choose anyone, for that matter. I just don't know." Austin said quietly, and Ally sighed loudly, as Austin dropped his head to her shoulder.

Neither of them spoke another word until morning.

**A/N- I. AM. . . I AM SO SO SORRY! I know how long I had you wait for this chapter, and how it's now not even that good. If you haven't seen the Breakfast Club I suggest you go watch it. It's my favorite movie of all time, and I wanted to tie it in somehow, so I did. My life is just really screwed up right now, I've got a lot going on, which is why the long updates. I'm probably the worst updater ever, and I'm sorry. Just bear with me, I'll get better, I promise. SEE YOU xoxoxoxoo I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also, I've got a challenge- come up with a new username for me and I will give you a shout out! It's contest, just something better than this thing I came up with when I was 10, lol. BYEEE :)**


End file.
